memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Pocket)
– |year = Various }} has been published in novel form by Pocket Books since in the USA, the UK, and the Republic of Ireland under license from Paramount Pictures. Summary Pocket Books was the first publisher given license by Paramount to produce a series of original novels and episode novelizations based on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. All DS9 novels, technical publications and adaptations have been part of this ongoing series. Most of the numbered novels take place during the first four seasons of the series. Post-finale novels The majority of novels being written now form part of the so-called Star Trek: Deep Space Nine relaunch, which picks up the story after the end of the filmed series and has become extremely popular with readers. Michael Okuda created the new logo for the post- novels, which began in . The original DS9 logo is used for literature that is set during the series, such as the anthology Prophecy and Change and the novel Hollow Men. The Lives of Dax anthology was originally published in with the classic DS9 logo, but was republished in 2003 with the relaunch logo. The idea of continuing the story of Deep Space Nine in novel form came from Pocket editor Marco Palmieri, who discussed its conception and development in . Palmieiri considered the task of the post-finale series to be "an amazing opportunity for the fiction to continue where a show had left off – to offer its fans a vision of what happened next. We wanted it to be a true continuation, chronicling events that, like those on the TV series, would be fraught with consequences and free of resets" ( ). He was supported in his efforts by Paramount, in particular Paula M. Block in the Paramount licensing division. Palmieri first developed what he terms the "metastory", the narrative framework for the stories to be told in, which would give what he called "a shared creative direction, but roomy and flexible enough to accommodate sudden inspirations or unexpected twists". He was keen to ensure the novels stayed close to "the tone and texture of the TV series while still presenting the audience with something new." ( ), and while he was concerned that what was developed might eventually be contradicted by a future TV episode or movie, he considered it a worthy gamble. After two years of development, the series began with the two-part Avatar. As well as featuring the characters from the television series and bringing Ro Laren into the series, the post-finale novels introduced brand new characters, such as Elias Vaughn, Taran'atar, Thirishar ch'Thane, Prynn Tenmei, and Sam Bowers among others. Marco Palmieri felt it important for the series to deal with the loss of characters who had moved on from the station at the end of the televised narrative, and to introduce these new arrivals, noting that "it was a great opportunity to create a new group dynamic where we could explore and learn about the new kids on the block, and explore the old ones in new ways" ( ). Palmieri was also keen to develop different authorial voices through the relaunch: "The work is definitely more challenging that way, but ultimately more rewarding, I think. With that in mind, I reached out to authors I thought would get the new novels off to a good start." ( ) Palmieri added: "It's not an undertaking for the timid. DS9 was a very complex, tightly written, character-driven serial with, I think, a well-deserved reputation for excellence in storytelling. You need to be crazy or arrogant to think you can transition that sort of entertainment experience from television to novels. It's probably fair to say I'm two out of two". ( ) The post-finale novels became known to Ira Steven Behr, who commented in 2002: "I believe that the future [of ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine] lies in these books that I hear they are doing to continue it''". ("Deep Space Memoirs", ''TV Zone'' magazine, issue 50) Releases Novelizations * #1: * * * * * * Numbered # # The Siege # Bloodletter # The Big Game # Fallen Heroes # # Warchild # # Proud Helios # # Devil in the Sky # The Laertian Gamble # Station Rage # The Long Night # Objective: Bajor # Invasion! #3: Time's Enemy # The Heart of the Warrior # # # Wrath of the Prophets # Trial by Error # Vengeance # The 34th Rule # Rebels #1: The Conquered # Rebels #2: The Courageous # Rebels #3: The Liberated # A Stitch in Time Unnumbered * Warped * Legends of the Ferengi * Day of Honor: ** #2: Armageddon Sky * The Captain's Table: ** #3: The Mist * The Dominion War: ** #2: ** #4: * Millennium: ** The Fall of Terok Nor ** The War of the Prophets ** Inferno * Prophecy and Change * Hollow Men Relaunch :This represents editor Marco Palmieri's recommended reading order for the relaunch, until ''Unity.'' * The Lives of Dax * #27: A Stitch in Time * Avatar: ** Avatar, Book One ** Avatar, Book Two * Section 31 ** #4: Abyss * Gateways: ** #4: Demons of Air and Darkness ** What Lay Beyond: "Horn and Ivory" * Mission Gamma ** #1: ** #2: This Gray Spirit ** #3: Cathedral ** #4: Lesser Evil * Rising Son * The Left Hand of Destiny: ** Book One ** Book Two * Unity * Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: ** #1: Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume One – Cardassia: The Lotus Flower and Andor: Paradigm ** #2: Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume Two – Trill: Unjoined and Bajor: Fragments and Omens ** #3: Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume Three – The Dominion: Olympus Descending and Ferenginar: Satisfaction Is Not Guaranteed * Warpath * Fearful Symmetry * The Soul Key * The Never-Ending Sacrifice * Typhon Pact: Zero Sum Game * Typhon Pact: Rough Beasts of Empire * Typhon Pact: Plagues of Night * Typhon Pact: Raise the Dawn * Star Trek: The Fall: Revelation and Dust * Lust's Latinum Lost (and Found) (eBook) * The Missing * Rules of Accusation (eBook) * Sacraments of Fire * Ascendance * Force and Motion * The Long Mirage * I, The Constable (eBook) * Enigma Tales * Original Sin Omnibus releases * Twist of Faith * These Haunted Seas Related stories * Tales of the Dominion War * Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers: ** #6: Cold Fusion * (omnibus) * Star Trek: Terok Nor ** Day of the Vipers ** Night of the Wolves ** Dawn of the Eagles *''Star Trek: Mirror Universe'' **''Obsidian Alliances: ''Saturn's Children *''Seven Deadly Sins: "Reservoir Ferengi", "Freedom Angst" * ''Typhon Pact: Brinkmanship * Star Trek: Section 31: ** Disavowed ** Young adult This was a series of young adult books based around the adventures of Jake and Nog published between 1994 and 1998. # The Star Ghost # Stowaways # Prisoners of Peace # The Pet # # Field Trip # Gypsy World # Highest Score # Cardassian Imps # Space Camp # Day of Honor: Honor Bound # Trapped in Time Characters * Pocket DS9 characters External links * * * cs:Pocket DS9 de:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Heyne) nl:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Pocket) Deep Space Nine